


Dark Fae

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu's shuttle goes down in a freak accident over an alien planet and something is chasing him in the night.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dark Fae

Sulu sucked in huge lungfuls of stinging, cold night air as he sprinted through the alien forest as fast as he was able. The magnificent foliage whipped against his face and arms, leaving small lesions here and there, as he grasped aimlessly though the sable night.

It was pitch back under the dense canopy of the deciduous like trees and the only light was the faint green that came from the terrible creature that had been stalking the lieutenant for the last quarter of an hour.

In his mad dash through the trees, Sulu suddenly found his boot caught by a hidden tree root. He tripped and crashed ungracefully into the underbrush, his palms slapping against the cold earth and the full force of his momentum coming to a sudden holt sent stinging vibrations shooting up through his radiuses. The ache of the impact caused his chest to tighten and for white stars to appear in the black void that was his vision. The lieutenant grunted in unrestrained pain before trying to scramble back to his feet.

It was no good.

His boot was stuck fast in the roots of the undergrowth and Sulu only managed to get to a crouch, his fingers tips and nails desperately ripping at the roots, when the creature appeared through the foliage.

Sulu fixed his eyes on the creature. It was terrible.

It was the shape and size of a man. Its skin a pale sickly green as it reflected the green light emanating from a clear stone atop the staff he carried. The creature had large gnarled, twisting horns that protruded from its head like those of the demons form old earth religions. Most striking of all were the black eagle like wings that rose over the creature’s shoulders and were stretched out wide to either side at least three metres in width.

The creature was nothing like the golden skinned inhabitants of this world that they had come to trade with.

“You are trespassing on my land.” the creature said in a deep, powerful voice ladened with menace and threat, the universal translator caught onto the language immediately and translated it to English so that Sulu could understand.

Sulu was still breathless from his failed escape. He tried to slow his breathing.

“My shuttle crashed a few kilometres from here.” The Starfleet officer tried to explain.

The man suddenly advanced on Sulu, his countenance pure fury. The force of the creature’s body colliding with the lieutenant’s knocked him onto his back hard, the breath leaving him once again.

“How do you know my tongue, beast?” The creature roared, bearing his razor-sharp white fangs and taking a fistful of Sulu’s golden uniform shirt with his clawed fingers.

Sulu shivered with fear.

Now that it was closer the lieutenant could make out the creature’s features a little better in the dim light of the staff’s glow. His cheek bones were high and sharp, and his lips were full and pink. Most striking of all were his ethereal blue eyes, too bright and too blue to be human.

“Speak.” The creature’s voice was low and quiet, and Sulu dared not disobey with those fangs so close to his throat.

“I have a device. It can translate almost any language into almost any other language.” Sulu tried to explain.

The creature’s too blue eyes narrowed, askance. “I’ve never heard of such a magic before. Show me!” it demanded.

“I can’t. it’s a chip, imbedded in my skull.” Sulu tapped his temple where the device had been surgically inserted on his first day at the academy. The creature narrowed his eyes dubious. He ran one clawed finger of the place were the chip had been inserted. This must have satisfied it as he did not further question the lieutenant.

After a moment of those venom filled blue eyes roaming over Sulu’s features, the creature lent closer to him and took sharp whiff through its nose.

“You do not smell like the others that have come wandering through the moors.” It concluded. “Why did you come here?”

“I’m not supposed to be here. My shuttle was hit with some kind of lighting on its descent to the meeting point.”

“You are from the stars?” the creature asked.

“Yes.” The lieutenant attested without hesitation.

The creature let out a low, rumbling growl from its throat like a hungry beast. The noise made Sulu’s bones shiver. “I do not like men from the stars.” The creature hisses though cleaned teeth.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to trespass. I’m just trying to find my way back to my ship.”

“The other golden skinned men from the stars know not to fly so close to the moors.” The creature explained, some of the menace had left its voice and had been replaced instead with disdain.

With a flap of its great wings the creature righted itself.

The root that had bound Sulu’s foot to the forest floor seemed to loosen of its own accord as the creature retreated and Sulu removed it easily.

“I will show you out of the moors.” The creature explained, “You will warn your kind not to ever come here again.”

Sulu nodded his head quickly in response.

“Come” the creature said and turned on its heels revealing the full splendour of the great wings that protruded from the bare skin of his back.

Sulu went to his feet but was back on the ground almost immediately. In all the adrenaline he had not noticed, but upon putting weight on it he realised that he had definitely sprained his ankle.

“Um.” The lieutenant said inelegantly catching the creature’s attention.

The winged creature turned to Sulu “Why do you remain on the floor.” It asked.

“I’ve injured my foot. I cannot walk on it.” Sulu's voice was timid, scared of angering the beast once more.

Sulu could not read the expression on the creature’s face in the dark, but he could guess he was not pleased.

Suddenly, the creature brought the staff that it had been holding in his hand slightly from the ground and then it vanished, plunging the two it almost absolute darkness. The only light Sulu could see were two points of blue and, without the ambient light form the staff, he realised that the creature’s eyes themselves emitted a faint glow. They were like fireflies on a summer’s night, bioluminescent in the darkness

The spots of light swayed and disappeared and then Sulu almost jumped with fight as he felt and arm snake around his back and under his arm. The creature hoisted Sulu to his feet. Unprepared, Sulu fell with most of his weight against the strong, bare torso of the creature.

“You may rest in my dwelling until morning” the creature explained, I will lead you out of the forest once your foot is healed.

Without a response from the lieutenant they started to move. Sulu could not see a thing in the midnight sable of the forest, but the creature must have been able to as they moved easily through the underbrush.

Soon they reached a clearing in the forest where the canopy broke away letting in enough moonlight from the two small orbs hanging in the sky above for Sulu to be able to almost make out the shapes of the leaves of the plants around them. In the middle of the clearing, a silhouette against the starry night, was a massive, gnarled tree.

As the two reached the base of it, without warning, the creature wrapped its arms around Sulu’s waist and with a few impressive flaps of its wings they shot into the air and landed where one of the giant branches of the tree met its trunk.

It was wider that Sulu’s quarters aboard the enterprise and as the creature lowered him to sit, Sulu noticed it was soft and padded.

“Thank you.” The words were inadequate, but Sulu said them anyway.

“Sleep.” Is all the reply Sulu was given and then, with the great batting of the creatures wings against the air, he was gone.

Sulu lowered himself down onto the spongy surface of the branch. At first, he thought he might be too hyped up on adrenaline to sleep, but as his head settled into he softness of the branch the sweet smell that permitted the air soon drew him into unconsciousness.

光

When Sulu woke it was light. He immediately noticed the great beast from the night before sitting up in a higher branch. The horns that grew from his head and the wings that stretched from his shoulders were still an imposing sight but in the light of day the creature was less terrifying. In fact, he had a kind of beauty that Sulu could not quit put his finger on. Perhaps it was for the fact that in the morning sunlight the creature’s hair shone golden like the rays of sun themselves and the sickly green of his skin was now a rich cream.

Another rather striking attribute that Sulu had not appreciated was the well-defined muscles of the man’s bare chest and torso, which were much more appreciable in the morning sunlight.

The creature had not noticed Sulu’s wakefulness, so the lieutenant decided to spy on him for a moment under his lashes. Some kind of bird sat it his shoulder, chirping happily and eating seed from the blond’s hand. Once the bird had its fill it flitted away. The creature smiled after it, his fangs charming, a complete juxtaposition to their deadliness the night before.

Not wanting to deceive him further, Sulu made an exaggerated gesture as if he had just woken up.

“How is your foot.” The creature spoke directly and intensely in a voice that resonated clearly even from his perch ten metres up.

Sulu looked to his foot and, where there had been his boot and Starfleet issued sock last night, was now some kind of alien leaf that had been wrapped intricately around his ankle, the lieutenant tried waggling the joint and found to his surprise only a modicum of pain as he did so. “Much better, thank you.” He replied honestly.

“Good. We will eat and then we will go.” He announced and flapped down to the branch on which Sulu was still sat. The horned creature landed in the moss that covered the branch completely silently, releasing a cloud of the sweet smell that in exuded into the air. He crouched down in front of the lieutenant and passed him an intricately carved wooden bowl.

“Thank you.” Sulu uttered as he received the assortment of what seemed to be various fruits. But before he started eating, he could not help but ask. “Why are you helping me?”

The blond narrowed his eyes at the ebony-haired officer. “The quicker you heal the faster you will be out of the moors.” And then the creature’s features formed a leer, “Besides, I find myself compelled to help wounded and helpless animals.”

The creature’s words were meant as an insult, but the lieutenant could see the creature for the genuine kindness in his actions. Sulu grinned at the blond. “I’m Hikaru, by the way.” He said before popping a red berry into his mouth. It was fresh and sweet and rather like a beautifully sun ripened strawberry in flavour.

Sulu saw the slight narrowing of the creature’s eyes before it replied, “Jim.” And with a surge of immense power shot into the sky, flapping it great wings until it reached one of the higher branches of the great tree.

As Sulu continued to eat from the bowl of fruit, he could not help but feel that Jim’s true nature was not the imposing stance that he had taken in front of the officer, but, rather more, the glimpses of his kinder side that the lieutenant had seen.

Despite being on one of the lower branches of the tree Sulu had to look down from where he was to see the forest that he was scrabbling though just a few hours ago. It looked so serene in the morning light as opposed to the nightmare it had been before.

After the lieutenant had finish the surprisingly filling breakfast Sulu decided to whip out his communicator and give it a another go.

“Sulu to the Enterprise do you read me?” No reply, “Uhura, do you copy?”

“That magic will not work in my realm.” Sulu nearly dropped the communicator at the sound of Jim’s voice. He turned to see the creature crouched next to him in the moss. “We should go. Once you pass the boarder you will be able to communicate with your ship. Here.” Jim passed Sulu his missing boot and sock. “leave the leaves on. They help.” Jim commanded so the lieutenant did, slipping his sock and boot over the intricate bindings.

Like before, without warning Jim took Sulu by the waist and took him into the air. They gently lowered to the ground and the blond tucked his wings behind his back once again.

Swathes of white and purple flowers covered the clearing in a stunningly pure meadow. Many flying insects were darting between the flower heads, collecting the nectar, and spreading the pollen. Sulu had completely neglected to notice the meadow in the dark of the night but now he could not help but feel that it was the most beautiful place he had been in years. As Jim strode off towards the tree line, Sulu, ever the botanist, surreptitiously picked a few of the formed seed head, thinking they would be interesting for the collection back on the enterprise, and popped them into the pocket of his uniform trousers.

“Did you create all of this?” the lieutenant asked to creature.

“I maintain it.” Jim replied without looking back towards the human.

“It’s magnificent.” the sable-haired officer commented.

“Yes.” There was something forlorn in the blond’s tone as he agreed.

The two continued through the forest in relative silence for about an hour and a half, Sulu limping and Jim constantly having to turn and come back for him, until they reached a large nut tree. Jim gestured for the Sulu so sit down at the base of the tree.

“You should rest your foot for a moment.” He suggested.

The blond gathered some of the nuts that had fallen from the tree and pressed a handful into Sulu palm. They were roundish and had a hard outer shell, quite like a walnut.

The lieutenant was just thinking how to open the nuts when Jim waved a large palm over the few cradled in Sulu’s hand and shells peeled away, revealing the brown fruit inside.

“How did you do that?” Sulu asked amazed.

“My magic comes from the forest.” Jim explained waving his palm over his own handful of nuts to deshell them. He placed one of the nuts in one of the nooks where the roots of the nut tree met the trunk.

“Eat.” Jim commanded and Sulu did, the nuts were small but surprisingly filling. As Sulu gnawed through his small handful, he noticed a small rodent like creature scamper down the trunk of a nearby tree, sprint through the underbrush and appear at the base of the tree the two where sat under. It quickly split the nut, that Jim had peeled, in half, stored it in its cheeks and ran off again.

Sulu also noticed Jim smiling after the creature. A charming wide smile. Another glimpse into the creature’s true kindness.

Jim popped the rest of his nuts into his moth in one go. “Wait here.” He commanded and stood. He moved into the woodland, moving out of Sulu’s line of sight for a few moments before appearing once again. In his large hands hung several long, dark-green leaves. “Your bindings need replacing.” Jim explained bending down to remove Sulu’s boot and sock. “The healing properties work better when the leaves are fresh.

The great creature unwrapped the bindings around the lieutenant’s foot with deft fingers before using the fresh leaves to rebind the foot, weaving the lengths in an intricate pattern.

“It’s beautiful.” Sulu complimented once Jim had finished.

“The pattern helps intensify the magic.” Jim gave, and then, “We must be continuing if we want to reach the border by nightfall.”

Sulu felt almost sad at the thought of leaving this magical haven, but he knew he had to get back to the enterprise and his duties there.

As they continued through the forest the sheer abundance of life was more incredible than even that of the rainforests of earth. Sulu found himself enamoured with red headed flowers that closed up at you brushed your fingers over them and deep blue ferns that sung in the gentle breeze. Sulu asked Jim if he could scan a few of the specimens and after convincing the creature that the tricorder was not harmful by using it on himself the blond agreed.

As the sun was starting to set and the moors was beginning to darken Jim announced that they had reached the edge of his territory.

It was devastating.

The difference between the lush forest and the stark yellow rock field that reached out until the horizon devoid of all life was like a physical blow to Sulu. Like someone had punched him full force in the chest.

“What happened?” Sulu’s voice was barely a more than a whisper.

The Starfleet lieutenant had only been familiar with the forest for a day and yet, the barren wasteland that had become of this world pulled at his heart strings as strongly as if it were his own home planet.

“They came from the sky and they took what they wanted.” Jim’s voice was quite but laced with anger and pain. Any curiosities about Jim’s hostile behaviour Sulu had when they first met, he had no longer. If fact he quite wondered at all why the blond beast had trusted him at all after what had happened to his home.

“Go.” The blond demanded though a clenched jaw.

Sulu wanted to say how utterly, terribly sorry he was for Jim and what had become of his paradise, but no words could help, no words could change what had happened. So instead, with a sharp nod to the magnificent man, he stepped out of the treeline and into the rocky desert. Sulu was barely twenty meters out when his communicator chirped, alerting him to an incoming transmission.

Sulu answered, flipping open the device.

“Enterprise to Lieutenant Sulu,” It was Uhura’s familiar voice.

“Sulu here.” The ebony-haired officer replied, his voice still dulled from the shock.

“Thank God. Prepare for transporter beam.” She warned.

Sulu looked back to the moors to see if Jim still stood in the tree line, but his dominating figure was gone. And then Sulu vanished into a cloud of atoms.

光

“It’s curious you know,” Ensign Chekov began to say to Sulu in his thick Russian accent as they were eating dinner in the mess hall. The food felt bland in the lieutenant’s mouth after the delicious fruits the forest on the planet below had provided. “Scans of the planet below has not revealed any remaining dilihium deposits under the rock.”

“What?” Sulu asked not really concentrating.

“I was scanning the planet earlier and it seems as the Vendeti have already mind all the dilithium form the planets crust. I wonder were there supply that they are promising to the federation will come from. Of course, there is that black spot the scanners couldn’t penetrate.”

“Black spot?” Sulu asked, suddenly paying a lot more attention to what the younger officer was saying.

“You know the one you were lost in today. What was down there, anyway?”

Sulu cursed, “I’ve got to go.” He said jumping out of his seat and sprinting out of the mess hall without a word of explanation to his astonished friend.

He reached his quarters in minutes and immediately grabbed his PADD, which he had left in its place on the bedside table and pulled up the tricorder reading he has taken down on the planet’s surface.

Just as he has expected. The rock below Jim’s forest was rich with dilithium deposits.

Sulu quickly searched the Enterprise’s database for the scans Chekov had mentioned and did a quick calculation of the potential quantity of dilithium under the crust by multiplying the size of the black spot by the amount of lithium his tricorder had detected in the area he had scanned. It was more than enough to meet the Vendeti’s trade agreement with Starfleet.

Sulu knew that just this evidence by itself was specious and wouldn not be enough to warrant an investigation into the Vendeti’s mining practice. Sulu began trawling through the mountains of continual scans the enterprise was taking of the planet, looking for anything that might corroborate his theory.

After hours of searching, eyes stinging and bloodshot he found it a multitude of energy signatures that could be interpreted as weapon signatures. It was still insubstantial but if would have to do. Hopefully, it would be enough to trigger an investigation. Sulu was hopeful that his through was just a sudden but of paranoia but in the case it was not this might be his only chance to save the beautiful moor and the creature that maintained it on the planet below.

Sulu swore to himself again. “Computer, where is Captain Spock?” the lieutenant asked into the air.

“Captain Spock in in his quarters.” The computer returned dutifully. Sulu was on his feet and out the door to the captain’s quarters. They occupied the same deck as his own and he was there in under a minute.

“Lieutenant Sulu? Captain Spock acknowledged with a raised eyebrow after answering the pilot’s chime. if he did not know that Vulcans suppressed their emotions, Sulu would have said he looked surprised.

“Captain I wanted to talk to you about my report of my crash on the planet.” Sulu said a little out of breath. “Have you had a chance to read it yet?”

“Indeed, I have.”

“Well I have reason to believe that the Vendeti are not the native inhabitants to that planet and that they are about to destroy the last surviving member of the species that _is_ native to the planet.”

Sulu explained the theory that he had come up with that the Vendeti plan to destroy Jim and the forest to get the dilithium deposits.

“Your logic is sound lieutenant.” Spock remarked once Sulu had finish “If insubstantial. But any chance of potential genocide is worth investigating. I will speak to Starfleet command at once. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are dismissed.”

Sulu was sent away to wait for the admiralty’s decision.

光

The lieutenant could not sleep that night. The hard surface of his mattress that was once so familiar to him was now a hard wooden bored compared the moss of the great tree he had slept in the night before.

光

Sulu stepped on to the bridge the next morning, under eyes swollen but otherwise every part his profession self. Before he took his place at the helm, Spock called him over for a privet conversation in his ready room.

“I spoke with the admiralty at length last night and Starfleet command has expressed its concerns over losing this trade deal with the Vendeti. Not only because of the dilithium they are providing but also any peaceful future negotiations with their race in the future as well.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means that Starfleet do not want us doing anything to jeopardize the trade agreement.”

“The Vendeti are not native to the planet.” Sulu countered trying to remain calm. “Surely there mining activities are in violation of the prime directive

“Yes, but they do not follow our prime directive and there is not enough evidence to deny that they have the territorial right over the planet.”

“What about my report. What about Jim.” Sulu’s voice was starting to rise now.

“The admiralty requires more evidence that the creature called Jim is in fact a native inhabitant of the planet and that his life is in jeopardy before they are willing to intervene.”

“There won’t be time. There deal will be signed by tomorrow and by then it will be too late.” Sulu snapped.

“That is why I have invited our guests to board the enterprise this evening. We will host a party under the pretences of celebrating the trade agreement. Meanwhile a small away team headed by you, lieutenant, will beam down to the planet and validate your report. This will give us enough time to contact Starfleet command and intervene.”

Sulu was stunned into silence for a moment before he let his features stretch into a grin.

光

No sooner had they beamed down to the planet did they receive a communication from the enterprise.

“Lieutenant Sulu, prepare to be transported back to the enterprise immediately

“What, why?” Sulu asked back. Forgetting all propriety in the moment.

“It seems as though the Vendeti carry a sensor sweep over the entire planet that our sensor was unable to detect until it was triggered. As soon as the transporter broke the sweep they were alerted. They left the enterprise in rather an aggravated state. I have to pull you out for your own safely.”

“For our safety?”

“Our sensors show that the weapons signatures are being charged. We have to leave orbit of the planet in the eventuality that they fire at the enterprise”

“What if the enterprise isn’t there target but the moors?”

“That is just speculation Lieutenant. I will not risk your life on speculation. Prepare for beam up.”

Sulu was a dutiful member of Starfleet, but every fibre in his body was telling him that he had to warn Jim. He took a deep breath and sprinted the fifty meters to the clearly visible tree line.

He did not stop to look behind him as he passed the first tree, and he kept his pace up into the thick foliage.

Sulu found himself lost in the undergrowth almost immediately. He sucked in a lungful of oxygen rich forest moist air.

“Jim!” he called out, continuing to run in, what he assumed, was a straight line. He Just hoped that somehow Jim knew he was there.

He continued to run and call out for the winged creature and just as his body was starting to protest the exercise, Jim’s powerful form descended from the heavens and landed in front of Sulu, the ground almost shaking in his wake.

“I told you not to return.” Jim’s menacing voice caused even the blooms on the nearby trees to shudder.

“I’m sorry Jim but I had to warn you. The Vendeti, the men from the sky. They mean to destroy this place. You have to leave.” Sulu explained in a rush of sounds.

“I shall not abandon my home.”

“You will die!” Sulu begged frantically.

“Then I will die where I belong.” Jim return. “Now return to the sky and don’t think of this place anymore.” The blonds voice was powerful but resigned.

Sulu was about to propose that Jim come with him despite the almost inevitable refusal when suddenly the sky bust into a purple flames so bright that the whole forest became white for a moment and burned through Sulu’s retinas.

Sulu recognised the light for what it was. A barrage of photon weapons that would obliterate the forest and with no way to beam out or to contact the enterprise it was only a matter of seconds until both he and Jim were vaporised. Dead. He had failed.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to get out before the torpedoes hit.

Jim pulled Sulu into his body quicker that Sulu though possible and wrapped his mighty eagle like wings around the Starfleet officer. The noise of the weapon fall was so loud that Sulu was sure he had been atomised by the first strike, that his soul had been sent to the underworld and the drums of hell were sounding all around him.

After moments, the noise stopped, all but a ringing left in his eardrums. He opened his eyes, which at some point he must have closed. He was still tucked under Jim’s chin and into the aliens chest.

The lieutenant pulled away and Jim’s mighty wings released their protective hold. Sulu look around himself and realised he was still alive. Though the green haze he could see the forest all around them burning in flames.

He looked around for the source of the green haze and found that a shield was being projected from the stone atop Jim’s staff.

Sulu looked to Jim. Tears cascaded form the creatures too blue eyes. He wore the countenance of a man whose heart had been ripped from his chest. Sulu’s own heart broke at the devastation on the blond’s face.

Sulu wanted to say something, but he could not open his mouth.

The flames around them died away quickly, the staff that had been protecting them vanishing to nothing. And then as Sulu watched on in horror as the horns that protruded from the dirty blond hair too vanished into the think smoking air. And then, the once majestic wigs that had been shredded to ribbons during the bombardment, too fell from Jim, dissolving into dust on the wind. Finally, the light in Jim’s magical eyes faded to a dull colour and the creature collapsed to the floor.

Sulu scrabbled for his communicator and ordered two for beam up.

光

Captain Spock had confined the lieutenant to his quarters until he could decide on a suitable punishment for disobeying a direct order and putting the entire enterprise crew in danger.

Jim had been taken directly to sickbay upon arrival to the enterprise and Sulu haven’t received a single missive as to the creature’s health for the five hours they had been back.

The lieutenant kicked the post of his bed for the twelfth time that evening just before Spock entered the room.

Sulu stood to attention.

Despite his claimed lack of emotion, Spock stared Sulu down with the most disappointed look he had been given since he had told his mother he was enlisting in Starfleet to be a pilot.

Sulu swallowed. Would this be the end of his career? His life?

Spock began to speak, “Disobeying I direct order is cause for court-martial.” He went straight for the jugular, “However, as you your predictions were correct and you managed to save the life a sentient being, the last of its kind no less, I only think it fair that these events be taken into account in regards to your discipline. One-month suspension, lieutenant and a mark on your permanent record.”

“Yes, sir.” Sulu said, relief filling his heart at the lightness of the sentence.

“Doctor McCoy had requested your presence in the medical bay.” Spock added, “and I suggest you use your time off time to attend to our new guess.” With a nod left the lieutenants quarters.

Sulu stripped out of his uniform and into some civilian clothes before heading down to the medical bay.

“Ah Hikaru, finally.” Doctor McCoy had started to call the pilot by his given name when they had dated. Almost three years had passed since they ended the relationship, but they were still close, and McCoy had never reverted back to the formality of rank. The Doctor raised an eyebrow questioningly, “What are you wearing?”

“I kind of got suspended.” Sulu biting his lip. The doctor’s opinion on him probably more important that of anyone else’s in the universe.

“Of course, you did.” McCoy shook his head, “Well, it could have been worse.”

“Spock said you requested my presence?” Sulu encouraged.

“You friend woke up and he didn’t seem to be so happy to find himself on a spaceship. He’s locked himself in quarantine chamber 3 and hacked the door so it can only be opened from the inside. From what you said in your report, I’m surprised he could even use the control panel, let alone hack it.”

Sulu was astonished by this revelation too.

“What can I do?” Sulu asked dumbly.

“Well, I could get a security team down here and force him out, but the poor bastard has just lost his home. I thought perhaps you could persuade him out”

“I’ll give it my best shot Doc.”

McCoy grimaced at the nickname.

Sulu moved over to the quarantine chamber. He could see Jim inside, curled into a ball in one of the corners.

He seemed so small compared to the ferocious creature he had been.

Sulu switch on the intercom that was usually used for the doctor to communicate with his patients.

“Jim, it’s me.” Sulu said, not knowing what else to start with.

Jim looked up immediately and narrowed his eyes at the human. “You should have let me burn with my forest.” He growled out.

Sulu was shocked for a moment.

“You know I couldn’t do that. It’s against my ethics to leave a living thing to die if it can be saved.” He said very logically.

“You haven’t saved me. You’ve cursed me to a hell without out my, my...” Jim’s hands hovered over the place his horns used to be but ultimately couldn’t express his loss in words. “Leave me.” He ground out.

“Look, you can’t stay in there. And if you don’t come out now, they are going to remove you by force.”

“I’d like to see them try.” Jim bared his teeth. His incisors where still sharp and pointed like a wolf’s.

“Look, Jim. I can ask the captain to give you some nice guest quarters, but you’re going to have to play nicely. Otherwise you’re going to get sent to the brig. Trust me, you don’t want that.”

Jim glared at Sulu but after moments of deliberation he said, “I will come out, but I shan’t have that sawbones touch me.”

“Sawbones?” Hikaru asked, “You mean Doctor McCoy?” Jim nodded his head. Sulu hummed not sure that he could keep that promise, “Ok I’ll talk to him. You can come back to my quarters for now.”

Jim nodded again, unlocked the door, and stepped out.

He walked gingerly as if he wasn’t quite sure of his feet. It pulled at Sulu’s heart in the most uncomfortable way.

As they came into main med bay Doctor McCoy fixed them with a look of surprise.

“Look Leonard.” Sulu started, “Jim has asked to be not kept in the med bay If that’s alright?”

“I heard.” McCoy returned, “And I also heard the antiquated term for a doctor.” Leonard raised an eyebrow.

“The universal translator must have picked it.” Sulu suggested.

The doctor hummed, “I’ve already run all the necessary tests on Jim. He doesn’t have any harmful bacteria of viruses, but he is showing some unusual metabolic activity. Not that I have ever examined a species of Jim’s species before today, so that may be normal. But I would like him to come back tomorrow for a check-up. For now, He is free to leave and mingle with the crew. Although I do suggest he gets plenty of fluids and rest.”

McCoy looked pointedly at Jim as he said the last part and the blond bared his fangs at the doctor.

“Of course, Doc.” Sulu replied with a grin, “And thank you for looking after Jim. You really are the best.” Sulu was completely earnest as he spoke.

McCoy nodded in acknowledgement and the suspended lieutenant and the curious alien left the medical bay.

As soon as the doors shut behind them Jim stumbled into the adjacent wall and Sulu had to hook one of Jim’s arms over his shoulder to stop him completely collapsing to the deck floor.

“Are you alright, Jim?” Sulu asked, concern etched into his Japanesesque features, “I can take you back to Doctor McCoy.”

“Absolutely not.” Jim commanded trying and failing to right himself, “I just require rest so that I may heal.”

“Ok. Well my quarters are two decks up. You think you can make it?”

Jim looked at Sulu with his almost human features, his eyes as determined as any he’d seen before.

“Alright then.”

It took them a while and few odd looks were sent their way, but they made it to Sulu’s quarters before Jim passed out of the narrow Starfleet issue bed the instant his head hit the mattress. Sulu manipulated Jim’s body into a more comfortable position and the blanket over him.

Sulu watched over Jim’s peaceful form as he slept and he felt the balance in the universe almost restored as he let Jim rest in his bed as the creature had once let the Starfleet officer rest in his own home.

After watching Jim for a few more moments that was probably appropriate, Sulu decided to make himself useful and go the botany lab to see if they required anyone to do any weeding.

光

The next day Spock requested that Sulu and Jim meet with him in conference room C.

“So, Jim,” Spock began gently, “We need to decide what is the best cause of action is in regards to your relocation.”

Jim glared at the captain. “My home has been destroyed.” He stated, “there is nothing and nowhere left for me in this universe.”

Spock raised and eyebrow, “My home planet was destroyed too. But I have found a new home among the crew of the Enterprise. If life has taught me anything, home is not a physical location but the people you spend your life with. The people you trust with that life.”

Jim looked truly surprised by these words.

“For the time being, until we can make more concrete arrangements, I will have guess quarters prepared for you.”

“I would prepare to stay with Hikaru.” Jim interjected, his authoritative tone returned.

“As long as that is agreeable with yourself Mr. Sulu.”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do.” Sulu agreed readily.

“Well for the time being I believe Doctor McCoy is expecting Jim in the medical bay.”

Jim grimaced at this.

“And what of the Vendeti?” Sulu asked

“I will discuss their actions with the admiralty and a course of action will be devised.”

Sulu nodded in acceptance before turning to the alien beside him, “Jim, could you wait outside for a moment I need to have a private word with the Captain.” The creature looked at him blackly for a moment fore getting to his feet tentatively and limping from the room.

“Captain, I know I don’t deserve any favours from you right now, but I have an idea that may be able to get Jim a little piece of his home back. All I would require was one of the environment rooms in the botany lab and I believe one is currently not in use.”

Spock considered this for a moment. “Permission granted.” Sulu’s eyes widened slightly. “You seem surprised Mr Sulu.”

“Forgive me captain, but I wasn’t expecting you would grant my request so readily especially after my…suspension.”

“Perhaps before Vulcan was lost I may not have, but I know how much I would give just to have a small part of my home back and if you can provide that for Jim then who am I to deny him that one small comfort.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Sulu expressed his gratitude earnestly.

“Your dismissed lieutenant. Get Jim down to sick bay.”

“Yes sir.” Sulu replied and left the conference room.

“I do not need to be seen to by that sawbones.” Jim affirmed as they made their way to the medical bay.

“Look, Jim. You don’t want to be on Doctor McCoy’s bad side. He can be scary when he wants to be. It’s best just to do what he wants.”

“I do not fear him.”

“You may not but I do.” Sulu confessed.

Jim looked at Sulu seriously, “Then I will do it for you.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Sulu returned just as seriously.

The Doctor told Sulu that he would be a couple of hours with Jim and after being assured by Jim that he would be alright left with the Doctor, Hikaru made his way to the botany lab to start on the project he had discussed with the Captain.

When McCoy message him to come and pick up the alien, Sulu was astonished to find that both Jim and he has been invited to whisky and cards with the Doctor and the ship’s engineer that evening.

光

Hikaru spent his time split in the botany lab working on the personal project that he has received permission from Spock to complete and with Jim teaching him the ways of different cultures within the federation.

Despite Jim’s initial lamentation of life on the starship and his frequent complaints on the disconnection technology brought, He was incredibly intelligent. He was leaning and retaining things it took Sulu all four years of academy training to learn and retain.

Sulu highly enjoyed teaching Jim about quantum mechanics and that the correct way to eat sushi was definitely with your hands.

Jim was also highly sociable and as he began to trust the members of the crew of the Enterprise, the few instances of pure kindness that Sulu had witnessed in the forest when the had first met began to shine out and become a more prominent feature of his personality.

Sulu found himself beginning to anticipate and enjoy more and more the glimpses of happiness Jim would show whenever he solved a particularly hard maths problem or Sulu would crack an awful dad joke that was still novel and amusing to the creature.

Jim’s smile was truly dazzling.

Somehow through the cards and whiskey, which of course Jim mastered after only a few rounds and was accused of cheating by the Doctor himself, he had become best buddies with the ship’s Doctor.

Jim still spent every evening in Sulu’s quarters, Jim on the bed and the Sulu on the sofa. Some nights Jim would spend with McCoy enjoying the Doctor’s favourite vice. Jim would wonder back whisky drunk and happy. Sulu couldn’t be too jealous, however, as it gave him time to work on the project Spock has agreed to. It was also hilarious to see him working though his first ever hangover, Sulu eventually having to take him down to the medical bay. Jim received and eyeroll and a quick jab to the neck with a hypo spray from McCoy.

Sulu enjoyed his private evenings together with Jim playing chess or hearing of a time when the moors stretched over the entirety of Jim’s planet and his people roamed as friends and protectors of the flora and fauna there.

One night about three weeks since the Vendetta incident Sulu woke to a muffle sobbing.

At first, he was confused as to where he was and what could possible be making the sound.

“Lights, twenty-five percent.” Sulu commanded into the air and the computer slowly raised the light level in his room, allowing his eyes to adjust painlessly.

“Jim.” Sulu gasped as he noticed the man twisting and turning on the bed. Jim still had his eyes closed and Sulu surmised that he was in some kind of night terror.

“Jim, Jim. Wake up.” Sulu roused the blond.

The alien shot up in the single bed and looked about himself frightened and confused for a moment until reality set in.

“Hikaru.” Jim let out in a sob, tears running over his pronounce cheekbones, one of the few remaining heritages of his alien identity.

Sulu knelt on the bed and pulled Jim into a tight hug. Jim returned the embrace fiercely. Sulu knew not what to say but kept his arms tight. Eventually Jim’s breathing relaxed and Sulu loosened his now aching biceps.

“Sleep with me tonight.” Jim begged, not loosening his own grip.

“Of course.” Sulu agreed.

光

Sulu had been reinstated as the ships pilot for about four weeks. He and Jim has been sharing a bed for five and they had come into each other lives only two short months ago.

“I want to show you something.” The lieutenant said to Jim over breakfast.

Jim raised a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s something I have been working on in the botany lab.”

“I was wondering when you were going to let me in on what you have been doing down there.”

The standard accent the universal translator had provided Jim with when he had first boarded the Enterprise had significantly changed over the past four weeks. It has become more like Sulu’s own north Californian accent. And his used of colloquialisms that surely were not the result of translation had also increased. Sulu couldn’t help but wonder if Jim had been secretly learning standard, but surely that wouldn’t have been possible in the last four weeks.

“I didn’t want to tell you about it in case it came to nothing, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Sulu’s explained.

Jim hummed. “Now I am intrigued,” he said.

After breakfast, Sulu took Jim down to the botany lab. He took the creature to the once dark and empty environment replication biodome that he had spent the last four weeks programming and planting up.

“It’s just a little something that I thought might remind you of home.” Sulu said anxiously before tapping in the key code to enter the room.

The two walked into a meow of pure white and deep violet flowers. In reality there were only a few dozen but sulu had programmed the holographic walls to mimic the meadow flowers an run off to the horizon and as the door shut behind them it seemed as if they were in an endless sea of purple and white. The holographic sky had also been programmed to have a blue sky. It was timed with the ships internal clock so as the sun set to small moons would light up the sky with bright moonlight.

Sulu looked to Jim. His expression was neutral and unmoving.

“What is this?” the blond finally asked.

“Well, I kind of stole a few seeds from your meadow when you weren’t looking, I hope you don’t mind. I used some of the equipment in the botany lab to speed up the flower’s life cycle. I thought it might bring you some comfort.”

Jim ran his hands through the waist-height stems. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered, “Thank you.” His gratitude was palpable.

That most dazzling smile that Sulu almost craved broke across Jim’s face and then the next moment warm soft lips were pressing against Sulu’s own.

Jim pulled away before Sulu even had time to register what had happened. Before he even had time to close his eyes.

Jim apologised, “I was just so joyous. You are the most magnanimous, beautiful-hearted creature in all of the universe.” Jim waxed. “You are the silver lining to the black cloud of my life. The saviour of my body and soul.”

Sulu beamed back at the blond. “kiss me again.” He suggested and Jim presses his lips to Sulu’s once again. This time it was longer, more passionate. Sulu had time to close his eyes this time. Sulu lapped his tongue at Jim’s soft lips and Jim granted him access and then sulu’s tongue lapped at Jim’s. Jim tasted sweet, as if he had been eating honey.

The kiss lasted long moments but when Sulu did finally pull away and look at the beautiful creature in his arms, Jim eyes were aglow. They were the luminescent blue of the first night they had met. In his surprise Sulu almost jumped away but something soft and strong prevented him from moving away.

Huge black eagle wings unfurled from around the lieutenant and large twisting horns grew from Jim’s blond locks.

“Jim! Your horns!” Sulu exclaimed stupidly.

“My magic always stemmed from the moor, from the plants that grew there.” Jim explained stretching his wings out, “You have saved it. You have saved me.”

Jim smile was so broad and white Sulu was afraid for a moment that he was going to fall head of heals silly in love with the creature just at the sight of it. But then he knew that was impossible because he had already fallen for Jim the moment he had decided to rescue him from the doomed planet.

Jim waved his arms and green light swirled around them. The Magic, the energy, whatever it was, brought a tree from the ground. A beautiful multi branched blossomed tree similar to the sakura of Sulu’s grandmother’s estate.

Some of the petals fell from the tree forming into delicate pink insects that fluttered about Jim and Hikaru.

As suddenly as it had appeared the magic vanished, and Jim was standing in front of Sulu appearing as he had these past two months.

“What happened to your wings and horns.” Sulu asked, worried.

“They would get in the way of what comes next.” Jim explained, his eyes scintillating with mirth and mischief.

“What comes next?” Sulu asked perplexed and Jim pounced, talking him to the floor.

光

As the two moons rose on the holographic sky bathing the two new lovers in a fait glow, Hikaru ran his fingers through Jim’s wing feathers.

“I had been meaning to do that for weeks.” Jim confessed.

“So had I.” Sulu confirmed and pressed his lips to the creature’s.


End file.
